warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Tigerstar Never Knew
This is a book in the Never Knew Series. Vote on the talk page to decide the best mate for Tigerstar! Who it is is up to you! Sasha We met as we were both setteling into new lives. I had just become a rogue, he the leader of a foreign Clan. I saw immediatly how powerful he was, how handsome, how strong. I was in love. I made excuses to stray near the border, catching prey there, watching patrols, things like that. But it wasn't until he was injured while chasing off foxes that were attacking me that we became close. He took care of me, I loved him. He accepted me like no one ever had. He let me join ShadowClan, he fixed my heart after Ken and Jean left me. I was happy. But I discovered that he was a power hungry monster, intent of ruling the forest. I loved him, but I had to leave. He couldn't love me as much as his crazy plans, he never would. It was only a few moons after I left him that I realized I was carrying his kits. I loved them so much, maybe too much. I had to let them go too, so they would be safe. But sometimes Tigerstar will tell me about them in my dreams. But I can never forget what he did. Or how much I cared about him. But as they say, the only cat worth your tears won't make you cry. Goldenflower I loved him. I thought he loved me. My heart was shattered, my kits scorned, my love banished. But they couldn't banish him from my heart. No matter what he does, he will always have a place there. But a small part of me hates him, he caused me and our kits to become the objects of the Clans ridicule and hate. We were blamed for him. We were hated for him. But I was able it withstand it because I knew when I'd die he'd bewaiting for me. But I was compassionent, loving and caring. He was that way too, but he loved his power, his plans. And in the end, we went our seperate ways. He was evil to others and I was not. And that's what set us apart. Sometimes, I watch him from StarClan when he's in his shadowy prison. I have tears in my eyes as I wonder what could have happened between us.... Leopardstar I loved power. I wasn't a power hungry monster like some I could mention, or a cruel leader. But I was definatly ambitious. And Tigerstar....Tigerstar as the most powerful cat in the forest! And he gave me the chance to rise with him. I accepted. Without question. And as he planned and schemed, I began to fall in love. Whiteclaw's death was fresh in my mind and I needed someone to comfort me, someone strong to help me lead my starving Clan. Tigerstar seemed to like me too. But I never knew what was going on behind his deep, beautiful amber eyes. Tigerstar was a horrible, killing, power hungry monster. But he was clever and smart and handsome. And powerful. And I loved him for it. Category:Artimas Hunter's Fanfics